Of Sandwiches and Speeches
by Wolfy McBubblehorn
Summary: Tony has a plan to tell our favorite rage monster/ adorable scientist how he feels, but once his practiced speech flies out the window, things fall apart for him. purely fluffeh. :


The Experiment

**Aaand we have Avengers stuff from me! About damn time too, since the avengers came out forever ago. Actually, this was stopped away in a journal for about three months. I only just found it now, after cleaning out my backpack in anticipation for the new year *Sob sob*. Well, school starts back up day after tomorrow, so here is a couple (Cause I only wrote 2 and that's all I plan to write) good old science boyfriends drabbles to numb the pain. :P feel free to review *wink wink***

**Oh and about the science stuff, I know absolutely nothing about science so please excuse whatever shit I decided to write there.**

Tony paused outside the lab door, and took a deep breath. He listened to the sounds inside, the barely audible Kansas playing in the background, the whirring of instruments, the tingling of metal against glass, the footsteps pacing from counter to counter…

He took one more sharp breath and pushed the door open, balancing a large tray of sandwiches and chips on his hip.

Bruce looked up at him, he didn't move his head, but his eyes snapped up to look at him from over his glasses, a habit that drove Tony insane.

He pretended that his heart didn't flutter madly when the doctor gave him a fleeting grin before going back to his work. Why was he nervous? This was his lab. If this went wrong, there will be a million other places for him to go, not that he would be the one storming out anyway.

During this time he was selling out, he wasn't aware of the fact that he was still staring at Bruce, until said man cleared his throat.

Tony quickly cast his eyes elsewhere, thus missing Bruce's smirk; which his to say the slight twitch of his lips.

"What can I do for you, Tony?" He asked timidly, making Tony's eyes twinkle fondly. Why was he always so polite?

He grinned and walked forward, clearing a spot on the lab table to set the tray with a flourish. "Brought you lunch. Remind me, when was the last time you actually ate? Or slept? Or left the lab at all, for that matter?"

Bruce chuckled and pretended to think for a moment before answering. "Two o'clock this morning?" Tony whistled and handed him a sandwich. Bruce took it gratefully and took a Hulk size bite, washing it down with a large swig of root beer from one of the bottles on the tray. Tony cleared his throat. Step one of plan, commence.

"Whatcha working on?"

"oh," Bruce said around his sandwich, going to stand beside where Tony was peering into his microscope.

"New idea for a cure. Since anger is a hormone released by the brain, I'm thinking of extracting the chemicals from my brain and replacing it with a normal person's chemicals."

Tony grinned. "I love your mind." Bruce flushed a delicate pink, making Tony smirk. Step two. "you know, I've been working on an experiment of my own."

The doctor looked up at him curiously. "Do tell." Tony sucked in a deep breath, looked the doctor and he loved in the eye… and completely forgot everything he was going to say to him. He snapped his mouth shut and smacked himself in the forehead. "Dammit," he growled and Bruce raised an eyebrow confusion. "I forgot my speech." Tony muttered, and the corners of Bruce's mouth forgot in a little grin.

Tony sighed forlornly. "Yes! And now it's gone, and I can't say what I wanted to say."

Bruce laughed. "Then wing it! Experiments can't be hard to explain, I know firsthand." He said with a wink that made Tony's heart go haywire.

"No, no, no! This is a different kind of experiment, Bruce. It's still ongoing! And I had to say it just right, explain that I love you in just the right way to gauge your reaction, and then depending on the –" Tony clamped a hand over his mouth, realizing what he just said. He froze.

Bruce looked at him for a moment, blinked, and burst into laughter. Tony frowned. "Bruce, this isn't funny. I'm bearing my soul here, my heart's emotional sanity is in the balance, you aren't supposed to be laughing!"

Bruce just shook his head and took off his glasses, still chuckling.

"Well fine!" Said Tony haughtily, turning on his heel. He was just about to step out of the lab, when he heard Bruce's soft voice echoing behind him.

"Love you too, Tony." He looked back to see that sweet, sweet grin on his face.

-Fin-


End file.
